


Distractions

by chasingkerouac



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to tell who's distracting who.





	Distractions

She leaned against the bulkhead door and let the bright Lantean sun warm her face as she watched him swim. He moved through the water with more ease than one would suspect from someone of his build - she thought him more the type to play the colonel’s football. And maybe he did, but today he swam. 

Teyla pushed off of wall, laughing to herself as he remained oblivious to her. “You are in rare form this afternoon, major,” she said brightly as she sat down on the edge of the pier, letting her feet dangle and splash in the cool ocean water. 

Lorne’s head popped up from the water as soon as he registered the voice, his expression amused as he paddled back towards her. “Evan,” he reminded her gently, wrapping his arms around her legs and pressing his lips gently against her bare knees. 

“Evan,” she murmured, repeating the name and letting his roll over her tongue as she thread her fingers into his wet hair. “You do not usually escape like this during the day.”

Lorne laughed as he reached up and slipped his hand underneath her top. “Sure I do. I just don’t usually get caught.” He smiled as she took the hint, pulling off her shirt slowly and tossed it back on top of the pile of his clothing, her pants quickly following. “McKay was looking for someone to activate this doodad and the colonel suggested me. I escaped just in time,” he chuckled, pulling her into the water with him as soon as she was undressed.

She wiped the spray from her face as she resurfaced, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands circled her waist. “I did not mean to disturb your hiding place,” she added, unable to hide her amusement as his hand drifted lower down her back. “If you prefer-”

He cut her off with a kiss, momentarily forgetting to tread water as her body pressed against his. “A welcome disturbance,” he assured her quietly.

The city doors slid open once more, Lorne swearing softly before ducking back under the water and shifting as far under the overhang of the pier as he could. “Major?” Rodney yelled. “Major! I know you’re out here!”

“Rodney,” Teyla replied calmly, lifting herself to rest on her elbows atop the overhang. “May I help you?”

Rodney paused, confused. “I’m looking for Major Lorne. He’s supposed to help me this afternoon. Sheppard said he was walking out here, and I’m a very busy man, there are only so many hours in a day and I need to get this… this thing working so I can move on to more important matters worthy of the expenditure of my brain power,” he rambled, waving a small device that Teyla had never seen before.

She managed to hide a small gasp as she felt Lorne’s hands slip between her legs. She attempted to kick him, but to no avail as his fingers began to move quicker against her skin. “I am afraid he is not here,” she answered, her voice breathy and she hoped he wouldn’t question her further. 

Rodney considered, looking from Teyla to the pile of clothing on the pier and back to her. “Those aren’t your clothes,” he pointed out. “Are you blushing?” he snapped. “You know where he is, don’t you?”

Teyla could feel the heat rising in her face, flushing her skin as his fingers continued to move against her. “He is not here,” she said, forcing herself to reply evenly. 

“Then why are you just swimming about out there like… like…” Rodney tried, waving the device as he tried to find the right words.

“It is my bleeding time, Rodney,” Teyla replied, the lie smooth as she pressed her legs together against Lorne’s fingers so that she could concentrate. “The water helps to ease the pain. If you would care to join me…” she trailed off with a smile, fully expecting his stunned expression and babbled excuses as he backed off quickly and disappeared back into the city. “He is gone, Evan,” she murmured, dropping back down into the water.

Evan grinned. “Good. McKay’ll find someone else to bother.”

“Yes, he will.”

“How long until the colonel comes looking for me himself?” Evan chuckled, pulling her against him once more and pressing a line of kisses into her shoulder.

Teyla sighed, threading her fingers through his hair and holding onto the overhang for support. “Not long enough. But we will have make do,” she added with a chuckle.


End file.
